


Switch Off

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wakes up as a girl... with BOOBIES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch Off

Adam woke up with a groan. Opening his eyes he stretched, loving the soft, warm bed underneath him. He loved hotels... So much.

Getting out of bed, he scratched his head and wondered why his head felt heavier than normal. His hair was longer than he remembered it being when he went to bed. Did he get drunk last night and put a wig on? He tugged on the hair and gasped at the sharp pain as he realized it was attached to his scalp. Okay, this was strange. It’s not a wig. As long as it’s not red.

He padded to the bathroom rubbing his stinging head and passed the mirror, not looking in it, he needed to pee. As he stood in front of the toilet, he tugged his boxers down and reached for his dick... but nothing. _What the fuck?_

He groped further back and realized that not only was his dick missing, but his balls as well. “Oh fuck...”

He turned quickly and rushed to the mirror. Staring at his reflection, he brought his hands up and pressed his fingers into the soft mounds on his chest. “Oh my fuck...” He had breasts, curves he sure as fuck didn’t have when he went to bed last night, and nothing in his boxers. He was a girl, a fucking girl!

He poked his face, it looked similar, but there was no way he would be mistaken for a man. All the sharp angles were softened, his cheek bones more prominent, his eyes were softer, over all, he looked like his own sister. He groaned. _What the fuck happened last night?_ He rushed back out of the bathroom, not needing to go to anymore, he just needed to call someone.

Grabbing his phone, he hit number three on his speed dial and put the phone to his ear, waiting.

 _“Hey there, handsome. What’s up?”_ Sutan’s voice filtered out on the other end and Adam finally let his freak out set in a little bit.

“I’m a girl!” he squeaked out. He touched his body, feeling the smooth skin of his stomach and hipbones and groaned. This was so bad.

 _“Honey, I think you had a little too much to drink last night. What do you mean you’re a girl?”_

Adam groaned. “I’m a girl! I have boobs, curves, and my dick is gone!” he whispered.

Sutan went silent. _"Adam, did you take anything last night?"_

"No! What the fuck is happening to me, Sutan? I can't perform like this! I can't... Please come over," Adam whispered into the phone.

 _“Adam? What about Tommy?”_

“Tommy? Oh fuck... Just come over, please. I can’t talk about this on the phone,” Adam tapped his fingers against his chin. “I need to do something, so... Yeah, just come over.”

 _”Okay baby, just sit tight, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”_

Adam dug through his closet and found a hoodie that was too big and a pair of jeans that he forgot he had. Pulling the clothes on, he stared at his feet... What the hell shoes was he going to wear? Sighing, he pushed his boots aside and pulled out his flip flops. Slipping them on, he heard the doorbell.

 _“Adam, it’s Sutan, let me in.”_

He opened it and pulled Sutan in quickly, nearly throwing the other man to the floor in his haste. When he turned around, he saw Sutan staring at him in amazement.

Adam looked down at himself. “I told you. Girl.” He held out his arms and pointed toward his body.

Sutan whistled. “Damn, baby. You’re sexy! But how did this happen?”

“I really don’t know. I went to bed Adam, and woke up Adina,” Adam shrugged and glanced down at himself, tugging at the hoodie.

“Okay, this is what we’re gonna do. We need to get you clothes for this body. So we need to go shopping. Because baby, that,” Sutan waved his hand at Adam’s clothes, “Is not gonna do.”

Adam’s head snapped up as he remembered, “Oh shit! I’m supposed to go to Tommy’s show tonight!”

“Okay, no worries! You can still go, just go as Adina. Besides, now you won’t get swarmed by fans,” Sutan nods and reaches for the door. “Come on, _Adina_ , we should go shopping now.”

~~~~

Adam stood outside the bar with Sutan, tugging at the hem of his skirt.

“I don’t know, is this a good idea? What if someone recognizes me?”

“Adina, no one will recognize you, trust me,” Sutan said as he led the way inside the bar, holding tight to Adam’s hand and pulling him toward the bar. Ordering drinks, Sutan nodded toward a back table. “Okay, baby, time to test the water. There’s Tommy's table, go say hi.”

Walking over to the table, Adam could see Tommy was holding court with four women. Cocking an eyebrow at Sutan, Adam slid into the chair directly across from Tommy. Tommy looked up as the chair moved, his eyes going wide as he took in Adam.

“Hey, Sutan, who is your friend?” Tommy asked, his eyes never leaving Adam.

“Tommy Joe, this is Adina, Adina this is Tommy Joe.”

“Hey, Tommy Joe,” Adam smiled, looking Tommy over. Tommy looked really fucking sexy dressed in his leather jacket and Loudermilk tee.

Jealousy shot through Adam like a bullet as he watched one of the girls at the table put their hand on Tommy’s shoulder and lean into him to whisper something in his ear. He exhaled and then turned to Sutan.

“I don’t think this is going to work,” Adam whispered quietly.

“Oh, honey, it’s fine. He can’t keep his eyes off of you. Just be fierce,” Sutan whispered back, taking Adam’s hand in his and squeezing it.

Adam smiled and looked back at Tommy who was gently trying to get the girl to ease off a little. Adam smirked. “So, what brings you here?”

Tommy looked back at _Adina_ and smiled. “I’m playing in the band. You come here often?”

Adam shook his head. “No, just decided to indulge Sutan,” He looked at Sutan and smiled when Sutan winked.

“Which reminds me, Ada- Adina, wanna dance?” Sutan’s slip had Adam’s eyes widening a little, but he played if off as not knowing how to dance.

“Girl, you know I can’t dance,” Adam giggled and looked to Tommy, who smiled.

“He tries getting me to dance all the time. Go, have some fun,” Tommy brushed off the same girl who was trying to leech to his side, getting up and walking toward the stage.

“Okay, this isn’t working. He’s looking right through me. What do I do?” Adam asked frantically. Tommy was supposed to offer a dance or something, not just leave Adam hanging.

“Show him what you’re working with, Adina. Let’s go dance and show off that sexy body of yours.” Sutan got up and pulled Adam with him to the dance floor while the band started warming up.

Adam saw Tommy headbanging a little and watching Adam out of the corner of his eye. Adam laughed and smiled. Tommy was totally into him.

Adam grabbed Sutan up and turned around swaying his hips and trying to follow along with the beat the band was playing. Metal really wasn’t his forte, so it was difficult to act sexy with that kind of hard beat playing in his ears.

They danced until the band got off the stage and then Sutan pushed Adam toward the bar where Tommy had sat down. “Go, talk to him. You’ve got this, baby.”

Ada walked toward the bar and sat down next to Tommy who turned and smiled. “Hey, want a drink?”

“Sure,” Adam nodded his head and Tommy ordered him a beer. Ew.

Adam grabbed it and sipped it a little before setting it back down. He needed to turn up the heat if he was going to get Tommy to take the bait. He turned a little toward Tommy and spread his legs slightly, giving a tease.

Tommy sipped his beer and looked down out of the corner of his eyes at Adam’s lap where Adam wanted them to go.

“I like your style. You play a lot?” Adam asked, running his hand along his thigh, watching as Tommy’s eyes followed the movement.

“Yeah, I’m in another band. This is just fun for the times I’m not playing with them on tour.” Tommy’s eyes raised to Adam’s and he smiled before returning to his beer. _Fuck, he’s playing hard to get._

Adam tried harder, running his hand down Tommy’s arm and resting it on his thigh. Tommy looked down at Adam’s hand and then back at Adam who smiled sweetly. “You should play with me some time.”

Tommy smirked. “You got a band or you changing the subject?”

 _Oh fuck_. Adam forgot for a moment that he was Adina. A girl who didn’t exist and didn’t have a band, didn’t even know Tommy. “I sing a little, but I’m not in a band.”

Tommy nodded his head and then turned toward Adam. “So did Sutan set me up or you doing this on your own free will?”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Tommy grabbed the hand that was on his thigh and put it on Adam’s hip. “It was nice meeting you, Adina. I hope you have a nice night.” Tommy got up and walked away then, heading back to the table he was at when Adam and Sutan walked in. And what the actual fuck was that? Did Tommy just turn him down?

Adam was surprised for a minute. And then he laughed. Oh, Tommy wants to play? Well then, game fucking on.

Adam got out of his seat and walked over to Tommy’s table, taking a deep breath he straddled Tommy, feeling him tense slightly as Adam grabbed his hands and set them high up on his thighs, brushing the hem of the skirt.

“You testing me?” Adam asked into Tommy’s ear when he bent down.

“Maybe,” Tommy breathed into his neck.

“Did I pass?” Adam nipped at Tommy’s ear and then soothed it with his tongue.

“Yeah, I think you did.”

Adam leaned back and took Tommy’s mouth in a kiss filled with so much heat, Adam felt it between his legs when he pulled back.

“You’re really hot,” Adam heard Tommy say as he ran a hand up Adam’s thigh, slipping under the skirt.

“I’m hotter with clothes off,” Adam whispered, feeling Tommy’s breath hitch.

He leaned forward, wrapping his fingers in Tommy’s hair, pulling him into a fierce kiss, much the same as he did at the AMA’s, licking into Tommy’s mouth, knowing the taste by heart and feeling Tommy flick at his tongue. He wanted to know what else that tongue could do.

Adam pulled away from the kiss and breathed out, “What do you say we get outta here?”

Tommy was out of his chair and pulling Adam toward the door before he could hear the ‘yeah’ escape those lips.

~~~~

Adam was laid out on the bed, gasping for air as Tommy touched his body with hands and mouth. Fire scorched through Adam’s veins, heat pooling into his stomach. He had a different type of ache between his legs and desperately wanted Tommy to relieve it.

Before Adam could voice that want, Tommy was stripping his shirt off and hooking his bra one handed while nipping little bites into the side of his neck. Adam had one hand in Tommy’s hair and the other digging into his back, trying to pull him closer.

“Fuck, come on, touch me,” Adam said, biting Tommy’s neck and sucking mark after mark into it while he unbuttoned Tommy’s pants to get his hand down there. He wrapped his hand around Tommy’s length and groaned at the size. “Fuck... Please.”

Tommy was quieter than Adam thought he’d be. Whenever Adam pulled his hair or kissed him on stage, Tommy was really noisy, not noisy enough for the sound to carry through the mike, but he was noisy. Always voicing what turned him on and moaning into Adam’s mouth, so Adam fully expected Tommy to be a noisy fucker in bed, and was surprised when he found he wasn’t.

Tommy slid Adam’s panties off, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thighs. Licking quickly over the soft skin, Tommy smiled against Adam as he moaned. Writhing against the sheets, Adam cried out as Tommy pressed two fingers inside, pressing and pushing making him sob as he felt his orgasm growing.

 

“Fuck, please fuck me...” Adam panted. Vaguely, he heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper, and felt Tommy’s hands on his thighs pushing them wider and the blunt head of Tommy’s dick push into him. Adam didn’t like bottoming, but this felt nothing like getting fucked in a male body. It was slicker and every time Tommy licked his nipples, pleasure shot through him. He was gonna lose it, and soon.

“Fuck, I’m --” Adam moaned out, squeezing around Tommy, shaking with the force of the orgasm that shot through him. He felt Tommy grip his hips harder and thrust just a couple more times before groaning as he came.

Tommy cleaned them up and then got back into bed, and Adam curled right into his arms and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he groaned out softly in discomfort, then froze when a body moved next to him. Who’d he bring to his hotel room last night? That’s when he remembered that he left with Tommy and they got a hotel room. He hoped he was still a fucking girl right about now because he didn’t want to see the freaked out look on Tommy’s face when he realized it was Adam and not Adina in his bed.

Adam quickly untangled himself from Tommy and got out of the bed, feeling his cock bump against his stomach. _Fuck morning wood to hell_. He was relieved that he was back in his own body, but he also was freaking out. He needed to leave before Tommy woke up and saw him.

He grabbed the clothes that were scattered all over the floor and tried to figure out how to tuck everything away inside the tiny panties. Finally as situated as he could be, he headed for the door.

As his hand touched the knob, he heard Tommy groan. “Get back over here, Adam. We need to talk.”

Adam cursed and turned around, seeing a very naked Tommy sitting up in the bed. He watched as Tommy yawned and then rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said. He wasn’t sorry that he had the greatest time with Tommy last night, but he was sorry that Tommy had to know it was him and not the beautiful girl from last night.

“Come over here, please,” Tommy said, patting the bed and moving a little so that Adam could sit down.

Adam didn’t sit down next to Tommy, he just edge his way to the end of the bed and sat at the corner, waiting for what Tommy had to say to him.

“So, it was you last night? You were Adina?” Tommy whispered, looking at Adam. It wasn’t accusing, just harmless wondering.

“Yeah, I, uh, woke up as a girl and figured I might as well have some fun with it, you know? After I freaked out to Sutan about it,” Adam half laughed and half cringed. That didn’t necessarily come out right.

“Fun with me,” Tommy commented. He seemed a little bit upset and Adam started feeling bad.

“I’m sorry, but I figured that was the only fucking way I’d ever get to do anything with you. Do you know how you affect people? Affect me? So, yeah, if it was the only way I could have you, I was going to take it,” Adam stated. He wanted Tommy that badly that he would lie to him just to get into his pants. And that was really fucking horrible to do to a friend; crush or not.

“Adam,” Tommy sighed. “I love you, okay? You’re the greatest guy I know. I practically follow you around like a puppy dog most of the time. You’re the most caring, respectful and down to earth person I’ve ever met. You don’t let the fame get to your head, you love unconditionally, and you help out a lot of people. You have the biggest heart --” Adam cut Tommy off.

“Yeah, I know. It’s preached to me every fucking day. You’re straight, you like girls, and you don’t have any type of feelings towards me other than friendship. I get it, but it doesn’t hurt any less. So, excuse me, but I’m going to leave, go to my hotel and lick my wounds.” Adam got up and headed to the door.

“Adam, wait!” Tommy shouted as Adam closed the door.

~~~~

“So you were a real girl for a whole day and you and Tommy had sex?” Monte asked, disbelief coated in his words. They were back on tour after their little mini vacation and Adam hadn’t talked to Tommy in over a week. He went back to his hotel to think about things and wallow in his own self pity.

Adam groaned and hit his head against the table. “I know. I sound like a lunatic, but it happened and now I feel like total shit because Tommy found out it was me and tried letting me down easy. He only likes me as a girl, not as a boy.”

Adam heard Monte hum. “He said that? Because that doesn’t sound like Tommy.”

Adam lifted his head and looked at Monte. “Well no, he said that I was the greatest person he’d ever met, and I was sweet and just... It sounded like the start to a ‘but’ and I didn’t want to hear it. I knew what he was going to say, but hearing it would seriously hurt worse than knowing. I already screwed up. I’m in love with my straight best friend.”

Monte started chuckling and Adam glared. “How is this funny? I’m embarrassed, and pissed. Not to mention, Tommy probably hates me!”

Monte looked at Adam and smacked him on the back of the head. “You really think he doesn’t love you back? He’s so in love with you, he looks at you like you hung the damn moon.”

Adam shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re seeing, but that’s not Tommy. Tommy likes girls, only liked me as a girl.” Adam looked at Monte, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Monte smiled. “ Why don’t you just listen to what Tommy has to say? Everyone on this tour knows that you guys obviously love each other, but it’s like you’re the only one who can’t see that. Why?”

Adam looked down at the table. He knew why. He didn’t want to get hurt by the straight guy wanting to experiment. He didn’t want to be left knowing that he was the one that got hurt because he wanted to try and bend someone who wasn’t bendable.

Adam sighed. “I don’t want to hurt, that’s why.”

Monte just shook his head and got up. “But you’re hurting anyway.”

Adam watched him walk over to the others, Tommy was still in his hotel room packing for the road. Adam saw the looks on the band’s faces and knew that Monte was explaining what happened on their break. They were probably laughing at Adam for being such a... Girl.

Adam sighed and grabbed his suitcases, heading toward the bus. The driver took his stuff and Adam walked on, going toward his room. He flopped down on his bed and groaned into the pillows.

He stayed like that until he heard a knock on the door, turning to see Tommy standing there with a hand in his pocket and the other against the door frame.

“Can we talk?” Tommy asked, looking a little nervous.

Adam sat up and motioned for him to come in, then moved so Tommy could sit down.

“Listen, Tommy. I realize that what I did was stupid and cruel, but --” Tommy leaned over and kissed Adam.

“It’s my turn to talk and finish what I had to say before you cut me off and walked out on me, okay?”

Adam shut up and nodded his head, mind swimming over that kiss. _Why would Tommy kiss him?_

“Now, before you walked out, I was going to tell you that you have the biggest heart and that’s what I love about you. I love that you can be this big rockstar and still have a heart of gold. I should be honest with you. I figured out it was you when Sutan nearly said your name. Then I just looked at your eyes. I know you didn't try to hurt me, I can forgive you for deceiving me. I understand why you did it. Yeah, I was a chicken shit as well and hid my feelings up until the last few shows before our break. You couldn’t possibly not know that I want to be with you, too.”

Adam was a little speechless. Tommy wanted to be with him too. “But, I thought --”

“You thought wrong, baby,” Tommy smiled and kissed him again. This time Adam kissed back, putting as much of himself into that kiss as he could, showing Tommy just how much he wanted him.

“So now that you’re Adam again and you’re not freaking out, you wanna finish this the right way? Just me and you, _all_ of you?”

Adam smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He kissed Tommy again.


End file.
